Family Affair
by ChameleonZ
Summary: Warning: this is a Z/C fanfic with a bit of B/G, and etc. And a totally AU story. I am not going to say anything more. So read the trailer in here and find out. PS: Review later and tell me why you think I included DRAMA?
1. The trailer

**I dedicate this to commander in blue, because this is originally her idea (the trailer idea). **

**HINT; read between the lines.  
><strong>

**Here's the case; if I get 30 or more reviews for this by the time I finish Gallagher Trilogy Part One, I might continue on this fanfic.**

**So REVIEW. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie Morgan is a normal chick...<strong>

"You better go to the party, Cam. After all, it would suck if the Prom Queen wasn't around."

"Count on it, Bex."

"I'll hold on to that."

**Until a Family Reunion...**

"So, what's the plan?"

"We're going to _Vegas,_ baby!"

"_No way!_ Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"This is awesome! Why?"

"A family reunion."

I groaned."Not again!"

**Where she meets a smirking asshole...**

"Excuse me."

"Have I seen you before?"

"Maybe, if you've been to the other family reunions."

"In fact, I haven't but your face seems familiar."

"If you haven't been to a family reunion before, then why did you think my face looks familiar?"

He smirked."That's my secret to keep."

**She thinks they would only see each other that one time...**

"Thank God it's over."

"Really? I thought it was great."

"You don't know half of it."(Sarcasm)

"I saw that young man- Zach, right?- you were chatting with. He looked nice."

"He's kind of the reason why it sucked."

**Then she sees him at her school...**

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Your family will miss you."I said lamely.

He shrugged."It's worth it."

_I think I know what you mean, pretty boy, but that doesn't mean I like it._

**She tries to resist...**

"Why do you keep coming here and not to _them?_"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You owe me."

"Would you believe me if I said I like you?"

**Because of unwanted competition...**

"Get this, _Cameron_;_ no one_ steals a guy from my bed."

"Who said I was stealing anybody? He's not even yours,_Tina_."

**But loses the battle...**

"I want to know why you even bothered."

"You were about to die."

"Zach...please."

Silence.

**"**Because I love you."

_Oh shit._

**No more Little Miss Nice Girl...**

"Tina is a bitch."

**"**I know that, Cam."

I pushed back unwanted tears."I heard you were making out with her. In the locker room."

Shock and guilt clouds his eyes.

_Crap._

* * *

><p><strong>Okie dokie ppl, review and review <em>if<em> you want me to continue. Should I? **

**That depends on you.**

**REVIEW!**

_And _check out the trailer of **Speak of the Devil!**

_THIS FANFIC IS DEFINITELY RATED M. I'M TALKING PG-TYPE CHAPTERS HERE PEOPLE. _

_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

_REVIEW!  
><em>


	2. Temptation of a Showdown

**I know this is short, but I'll update soon, I think. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

3:18 pm

_What the hell. _

It was one of those days when fifty minutes actually _felt _like fifty minutes; probably because the normally more exciting Mr. Smith was gone and substituted by some wacko named Ms. Scribbles from Harvard who was one minus one in the Gallagher Approval Scale.

Cammie shifted in her seat, grateful her wrinkled satin skirt was _supposed_ to be wrinkled. She sighed. Twelve more torturous minutes to go.

Ms. Scribbles scribbled the day's assignments on the board. Cammie didn't bother to copy.

Who'd care? She rarely does, but she manages to get top grades anyway (well, after Liz, duh).

Whatever. Anyway, the only reason she went to school today was because her mom bribed her to show up for Mr. Dalton, the math teacher, aka, her mother's boyfriend (yuck, yuck, and yuck.)

If you really need to know, the bribe was a couple thousand dollars and a trip to Prada and Gucci.

Anyway.

Her blackberry beeped. Cammie spied Macey, pretending to be engrossed in Ms. Scribbles boring lecture.

Macey: Hey, GF.

Cammie: Still alive?

Macey: barely. Hey, have you heard about the pre-prom party?

Cammie: What party?

Macey: tomorrow night. Starts at eight, ends when JA's 'rents come home.

Bex: JA, as in Josh Abrams aka Cam's ex?

Cammie: Hi Bex.

Macey: don't change the subject. Yuh, I meant Josh. But don't be depressed, Cam, there's still Mike. He's hot _and _single.

Bex: damn, gurl, you got some game.

Cammie: haha. I broke up with him, remember?

Macey: hardly. Cam, that guy was crazy 4 you. Y the eff did you break up again?

Cammie: how many times do we need to discuss this?

Bex: apparently a lot.

Cammie: Bex. I. Am. Over. Him. Geddit?

Bex: Fine. Ooo, Ms. Sanders looking this way. GTG, ppl. (logoffs)

Macey: Bye for now, C U at the caf. Will continue discussion there. (logoffs)

Cammie: I don't like you ppl. (logoffs)

Cammie shifted on her seat, even more agitated then before. Pre-prom party at Josh's? What were they playing at?

But if she didn't come to the party, it would just show she was _not _over him. Which she definitely wanted to be.

Courtney smirked at her from across the room. Bitch.

Well that settled it. She was going to go to the party.

After all, who could resist the temptation of a showdown?

* * *

><p><strong>Okie dokie. Any recommendations? Flames welcome.<strong>

** R&R? Tnx!  
><strong>


	3. In a Million Years

**R&R?**

* * *

><p>3:45 pm<p>

"WTF, Cam. Go to that party and show him what he's missing!"

"Mace," Cammie said tiredly,"How many times do I have to clear this up? _I _broke up with _him_. Capisce?"

"Hey guys!" a pink-cheeked Liz clambered into the empty seat beside Cammie's."Guess what? I asked Jonas out for the prom!"

"Will you look at that. Our little Liz's growing up."Said Bex coyly, sipping her cherry smoothie (fat free, of course).

"Speaking of the prom,"Macey plucked a cherry from the bowl and put it in her mouth,"there's the pre-prom party at-"

"It's okay, Bex told me."Liz interrupted.

"Excellent, now we are all now on the same level. Now let's plan." Macey said. "Which do you prefer we do first, the party details or the how-we-get-Josh-to-regret-breaking-up-with-Cammie details?"

"I told you. I broke up with him. It wasn't vice versa, Mace. Now stop doing this 'cause it's making me insane."

"Still, it's fun to think about."

Cammie glowered at her."Clearly, you and I have a different definition of 'fun.'"

Macey grinned at her."Very clearly. So I was thinking Cam you wear something sexy-"

Cammie held out a hand to stop her."Mace, I'll figure this out myself, okay?"

Macey lookked hesitant to let this go."Okay, but I'll bring along some clothes just in case."

"So I guess we're left with the party details."Bex gave a dramatic sigh."How boring."

"We can take our limo," Macey said breezily."Hell knows the senator will be petrified if he ever finds it sparkling with graffitti."

'Senator' was what Macey liked to call her dad, who she hates and refuses to call 'dad'.

"Great, now that it's settled,"Liz said nervously,"I calculated the chances of Cammie being nominated Prom Queen, and the odds are precisely five out of ten."

"How's that supposed to make me feel, Liz?"Cammie said.

"Just so you know."Liz shrugged and stood up."By the way, I got to study. Walk me to the parking lot?"

Bex grinned devilishly."Afraid to see Jonas again, hmm?"

"Shy, Bex. Not afraid."Loz said, then shrugged."If there is anyone we should be afraid of, it would probably the TICKs."

They laughed. This was true, even if they were only afraid of getting the contagious TICK disease.

TICK stands for Tina (the head bitch), Ilana , Courtney, and Karina otherwise known as the TICKs.

They were the second-popular clique of Gallagher Academy, and were mortal, enemies, even though they'd been inseparable when they were in kindergarten.

But that was a long time ago.

"C'mon, let's run. I need my beauty sleep."Macey stood up and faked a yawn.

"Daydreaming about Grant is the next thing on my schedule. C'mon."Bex stood up with a dreamy look on her face.

"Homework."Cammie stood up and led them out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot.

Liz's cute baby-blue vintage Bug was directly in front of them."See ya." She waved and was gone.

"D'you know Dave's single? And he's totally-" A honk interrupted Macey's gossip.

Macey groaned."It's the senator's Hummer. Gotta go guys."

Cammie and Bex muttered 'See ya' and then Macey was gone too.

Bex's red Ferrari sat beside Cammie's purple Porsche.

Bex turned to Cammie before going in her car."You better go to the party, Cam. After all, it would suck if the Prom Queen wasn't around."

Cammie felt a smile inch across her face."Count on it, Bex."

Bex returned the smile."I'll hold on to that."

When Cammie got home, she checked her massages and got a voice mail.

From Josh.

_Hey, Cammie, I, um, did ya hear about the party tomorrow night, at my place? Well, I just thought you'd like to come. The theme's the Seven Deadly Sins. Right. Uh, See ya._

Cammie closed her eyes. Asshole.

Fine, like she said to Bex, she'll go to his party. After all, the theme was the Seven Deadly Sins. Sounds fun.

But she's not going back to him.

Not in a million years.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yada or nada?<strong>

**R&R?**_  
><em>


	4. Brilliant Plans

**Hi, sorry for the very late update, enjoy, Review.**

**Made it extra long for you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>7:40 pm<p>

~Pre-prom Party Night~

~Cammie's house~

Velvet platform heels? Check.

Vintage dark purple dress that hugged her waist and flowed above the knees? Check.

Diamond earrings?

Check. Gucci purse?

Double check.

Velvet swe-

"Cammie, are you gonna make me drag you out there?",yelled Macey from the driveway.

Cammie looked at herself one last time in the mirror.

"Coming, don't get your panties in a bunch!", Cammie yelled back, almost tripping on a discarded magazine to get to the door.

Cammie ran down the stairs two steps at a time, muttering a string of profanities all the while until the door flew open and there was Macey in a wraparound silvery-blue mini and super-high dark blue heels.

"_What,_",Macey said impatiently,"has been taking you so-"

Macey broke off as she took in what Cammie was wearing and her jaw dropped to the floor.

Cammie smirked and posed, cocking a hip and letting a suntanned leg poke out from the hem.

"You like it?"

Macey nodded, regained her composure. A huge grin spread across her face."Cam, I will never doubt your fashion abilities again."

A slow, playful grin was on Cam's face."Thanks, Mace. And by the way, I love the mini. Nice heels."

Macey rolled her eyes as they walked outside and said,"Awesome, but I already feel like a wallflower next to you."She looked at Cammie again and laughed. " Tina will give birth to a litter of flying kittens!"

"You mean flying pigs",Bex said from the Lamborghini's window, adjusting a clip on her hair,"And lots of them. But we shouldv'e known. Cam looks great all the time but-"

"Now she looks devastating",Liz said from Bex's other side.

Bex looked at Liz. "Did you just finish a sentence for me?"

Liz stared back coolly,"Yeah, got any problem with that?"

Grinning, Bex ruffled Liz's hair."You should stay with Jonas."

"Wouldn't think of it."

Laughing, Macey got into the driver's seat. Cammie rode shotgun.

* * *

><p>~Josh's House~<p>

8:11 pm

They were late by eleven minutes.

But that was okay, great even. Everybody knows the best entrance is a late entrance.

* * *

><p>Tina was talking to a cute but boring (all guys in Gallagher are <em>cute<em>, even the nerds. Gallagher doesn't admit ugly people.) senior when they arrived.

His name was Bill and he drives a Mercedes, and his breath stank like booze even if the party hasn't really begun yet.

Tina twirled her cocktail glass, since long ago have been tuning him out. She looked around impatiently.

Music was blaring through hidden speakers, and a few people were dancing on the floor. Some boys were at the buffet table, throwing food at each other and girls were staring at them and giggling.

Ilana was with Courtney, chugging down a lot of beer and clearly getting drunk, and Karina was flirting with a junior that looked like Chace Crawford's body double.

But no sign of that bitch Cammie and her cronies.

Damn. No party was a real party without a showdown.

Tina sighed, and just as she was about to tell Bill off, the door opened and there stood Cammie, Macey, Bex and Liz, looking great and making the house fill with whispers(girls) and stares and nudges and salivating boys.

Tina narrowed her eyes and stalked nearer to them, assessing the enemy's outfits.

Liz wore a pale pink dress flowing to her knees, a pale grey cutoff sweater, and pink ballet flats, which made her green eyes stand out and made her look totally innocent and pixie like.

A black backless mini hugged Bex's figure, with strappy black heels and fingerless black gloves that made her look like a rebel chick who'd never hesitate to rip your heart out if she wants to.

In a sleeveless wraparound silvery-blue mini that was draped over Macey's body mummy-bandage style and sapphire earrings, dark blue heels and mile-long legs, Macey would've made Ms. Universe die. (Doesn't matter that Ms. Universe is older than Macey. Um, plastic surgery, anyone?)

Tina's eyes strayed to Cammie, and...

A pair of diamond earrings peeked out from her hair, bringing out the silver flecks in Cammie's exotic violet eyes. A flowing dark purple dress hugged her curvacious figure from chest to waist and flowed above the knee, making a golden tan stand out and accenting her eyes. Her natural gold highlighted caramel curls swung sexily above her hips.

With a velvet sweater draped on her shoulder, long legs and _Don't mess with me_ and/but sexy aura, Cammie made Tina want to give birth to litters of flying kittens.

Tina narrowed her eyes. Yes, the four witches were hot, but why else were they once best friends that turned to enemies early on? Tina hated ugly girls. They were bad for your image.

On the downfall, being with pretty girls means competition, so you better choose your friends carefully. Pretty, sure, but not prettier than you.

Anyway.

Cammie and co. sashayed to a black circular booth like they were Noah, and the crowd was the sea. Cammie fluttered her eyelashes at the boy at the counter, and, redfaced, he served them drinks.

They all ordered beer.

Tina sensed three pairs of eyes on her, and nodded slightly at the left. She felt Courtney, Ilana, and Karina walking into place behind her.

They stalked to the bar.

Cammie saw them and smiled a smile dripping with sweetness."Hi Tina. What do you want?"

Tina returned the smile."Just want a drink with you. Do you mind?" She said, gesturing to the empty seat besides Macey, who scooted closer to Cammie like Tina had a contagious disease.

"Sure, why not?",Bex answered for Cammie, a devilish smile on her face.

"Great!"

Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz slid to the right side of the booth. The TICKs ordered beers too, and sat on the left.

"So, Tina,",Macey leaned over the table,"Is it true you and Josh are hooking up?"

Cammie glared at Macey. _Shut up_ the glare said.

Tina twirled her drink thoughtfully."Maybe, but if I said the truth, maybe it'll hurt Cammie."

Cammie's face turned to stone."I don't care if you're dating him, Tina. I'm scared about his good looks if you contaminate him with the TICK disease."

Tina smirked."Touchy, touchy."

Cammie rolled her eyes."Whatever. Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Okay. So, who do you think will be Prom Queen?"

"Wanna bet?"Bex said, her eyes flashing.

"I will if Tina is", said Karina, twirling a piece of cornsilk hair around her fingers.

Tina glared at her, then inhaled."Fine. I bet me. I want that cute white cashmere sundress on Vogue's catalog."

"I bet Cammie. I want the new Gucci purse that just came out",said Liz.

Cammie grinned at her."Thanks, Liz. I bet me, too. I wouldn't mind a free pair of snakeskin boots that Louis Vuitton's releasing next month."

"I bet Tina."said Karina."And if I win, somebody's gotta buy me the vintage skinny jeans that's so _hot_ on Victoria's Secret."

Bex and Macey bet on Cammie, Ilana and Courtney on Tina.

"Hey, Cammie, I heard you were hosting the afterparty", said Ilana."Are you gonna invite Josh?"

Before Cammie could bite Ilana's head off, Tina said,"I think you should, because he's so cute, and, well, you _are_ inviting all the cute guys in school, right?"

_Translation: I suggest you invite Josh so I could rub your nose in the fact that he's mine, and not yours._Tina thought smugly.

Cammie abruptly stood and set her unfinished beer on the table. "Bathroom",she explained to the puzzled faces of her friends.

Without waiting for them to offer to go with her, she slid out of the booth and stalked to the bar and leaned on the counter.

Screw Tina. Oh, boy, she was _so _going to beat her skinny ass in the bet, just you wait.

She ordered wine with lots of alcohol and half drank it in one gulp.

"Hey."said a very familiar voice behind her.

Cammie sighed and turned around."What do you want now, Josh?"

Josh flipped his blonde hair out of his ocean-blue eyes awkwardly."I don't get what happened to us", he blurted out.

Cammie narrowed her eyes."We dated. I saw you cheating on me with Courtney. I dumped you. The End."

"Cammie-"

"And now you're dating Tina. I like guys who's a lady's man, Josh, but you're too busy chasing girls for me. Anything else?"

"Cammie, can we just talk this over? Please?"

Cammie was about to say no, but her brain was fuzzy from the alcohol.

The she saw Tina rise from the booth. And a brilliant plan came to her fuzzy brain.

A _brilliant_ plan. Why the hell wouldn't she do it?

Cammie turned to Josh."Fine. Let's talk in your room."

Josh smiled, and led the way to his room. Cammie made sure Tina saw her disappearing heels clacking up the stairs

When they finally got to his room, Josh said,"Cammie, I-"

But before he could complete his sentence, Cammie took a step towards him.

"Josh."She said his name as huskily as she could, touched his arm, her fingers trailing to his neck, to his shoulders. She crossed the distance between them and pressed herself against him.

"Cammie, what are you doing?"Josh's voice shook as he instinctively leaned towards Cammie until they were an inch apart.

"Just kiss me."Cammie pressed her lips against his. They both shivered and his hands went from her hips, to her waist, and went to cup one of her boobs.

They didn't even hear the door open.

They broke apart when somebody slammed it.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter Iv'e written so far. <strong>

**R&R,** **and who do you think slammed the door? **

**It might be not Tina!**


	5. Secret Crush

**GAH. I know I haven't updated for what, a month? So sorry, there's a lot of stress. Our school play, and exams, and my love life... GAH. **

**Wait. This is just me complaining. SCRATCH ALL OF THAT. *gets a knife and slashes the paper*There. Much better. Read on!**

* * *

><p>Macey POV<p>

I ran down the stairs, trying to hold back the hot steamy tears threatening to pour down my face.

I turned and almost crashed into a couple heavily sucking face at the foot of the stairs. I murmured sorry without looking at them. It would remind me too much of the way Cammie and... and... _Josh_ were wrapped around each other...

My feet throbbed as I ran in the fortunately empty restroom, wondering how I could always walk in high heels. I rested my head against the wall, hoping Cammie was too absorbed in making out to notice when I came barging in.

I needed advice. And fast.

Taking out my Blackberry, I pressed the shortcut key to AT4U.

AT4U chatroom was where I met LoveKills43 who was struggling to recover from her boyfriend dumping her and gave her some advice which not only helped her recover, but get a new boyfriend. We've been sharing advice ever since.

Alway$Wanted: Hey LK. I need advice

LoveKills43: Okie. What about?

Alway$Wanted: See, I have a secret crush on my bff's ex

and I just saw them making out in his room and

I havenoideawhattodo...

LoveKills43: Yikes. Does your bff know?

Alway$Wanted: Nobody knows but u

Lovekills43: Flattering, but are you sure you aren't

dreaming?

Alway$Wanted: Funny you should ask that. Nope it's

definitely not a dream

Lovekills43: Aw shucks. How about you go

along as if you didn't see them?

Alway$Wanted: Probable option, but I don't think my heart

can take it...

LoveKills43: U were always dramatic. Sorry A$W,

but I don't have any experience in that level

Alway$Wanted: But if Cammie or worse TINA figures

out why I'll acting so weird I'm dead meat!

LoveKills43: Dead meat sizzling over a grill

with glazed honey... sorry babe, just teasing.

LoveKills43: So don't act weird. duh.

Alway$Wanted: But WHAT IF?

LoveKills43: If Cammie finds out, she's gonna stick to

you if she's really your friend. If Tina does, then

say hell to whatever she says.

Alway$Wanted: Oh jeesh, thanks my friends will probably be

wondering where the hell I am so TTFN

LoveKills43: TTFN, good luck

Alway$Wanted: Tnx

I clicked the phone shut. LK was right. It was my fault I saw them anyway. Curiosity killed the cat.

So I guess I had to stick with it. Damn.

* * *

><p>Cammie POV<p>

I left Josh dazed and practically flew down the stairs to our booth. I couldn't help but notice that Macey, and the TICKs were gone.

"Hey, where's Macey?" I asked breezily.

"She said she was getting a drink, but I think I saw her heading to the bathroom earlier. She looked kind of upset." Liz said.

Huh. What a coincidence. "Well, I'm gonna go find her-"

"Hey guys," Macey said behind her back. She had a sheepish smile on her face."Sorry I took so long. Two reasons: cramps."

"Sure Mace, you're forgiven. What's the other one?" said Cammie, making a mental note to investigate this later. Then to Bex:"Where did the TICKs go?"

"Tina dragged them out earlier, saying she ate bad sushi." Bex snorted."Bad sushi. Where did that expression come from anyway?"

"Can we go too? The other reason I had to escape to the bathroom is that creepy senior over there that keeps smiling at me and tugging at his pants."said Macey.

Liz nodded."Agree. I say we ditch this party and go home. I need to study."

"What about Josh?" Macey asked suddenly.

Cammie stared at her. Macey wished she had the sense to keep her mouth shut.

"What about Josh? We're not together anymore, so I don't have to keep pleasing him."Cammie said, flipping her hair and slinging her purse over her shoulder."Besides, we've done what we can do here."

Everyone murmured their agreement, except for Macey, who just nodded. She didn't meet her eyes.

They made their way silently into the Lamborghini. Finally, Cammie couldn't stand it anymore.

"Macey, is there something you want to tell me?" Bex and Liz quieted in the backseat.

"Nothing I could think of,"Macey said, but Cammie couldn't help but notice her best friend's voice sounded strangled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I don't deserve it, but R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Not Again

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in OVER FOUR MONTHS.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

><p>~day after the party~<p>

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, lazybones before I pour this green poison on you!" shrieked Ricko, almost spilling his green sparkling water over Cammie as she groaned and attempted to knock her baby brother off her. Though not technically 'baby', as he was twelve right now.

"Shut up, Ricky, I'm trying to sleep."

"It's ten a.m., and Rosalinda needs to see you unless you want her to think you're dead!" Ricko danced crazily around her room, banging his fist over any available surface."Wakey wakey old woman!"

Cammie growled at him. She hated being called old."Fine, shut up and get out of my room. I need to change."

Ricko slammed the door behind him.

"And by the way, if Rosalinda wanted to check on me, she should've went up here herself!" Cammie yelled after him.

She dragged her groggy self down the stairs, and nearly lost her balance when she saw a thirty-something black-haired, green-eyed woman and a grey-eyed, caramel-blonde middle-aged man sitting on the table, a pile of steaming pancakes in front of them.

Cammie saw Ricko smirking behind his waffles. Little twerp. He must've known Cammie was going to kill him."Hey mom, dad, I thought you wouldn't be back here until Thursday. What's the occasion?"

Rachel Morgan sent Cammie her 'don't-overreact' look."You're going to be absent this week. We have plans."

"So, what are these 'plans'?"

Ricko answered for her."We're going to _Vegas,_ baby!"

Cammie gasped. Sin City? Why would her parents even _allow_ her to go there? "_No way!_ Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

Cammie turned to her parents."This is awesome! Why?"

Her mom sent her the look again, and said slowly,"The family reunion."

Cammie groaned."Not again!"

Every five years, the Morgan family gather at a first-class resort that one of them usually owns and spend seven days of relaxing and catching up with the family gossip.

Cammie was three when when she went to her first ever Morgan Reunion, and it was a disaster. It took place in a resort in the Amazon Jungle but she got sick by poison ivy and stayed in bed all week.

The others had their disasters as well. When she was eight, she got bitten by a crab in Hawaii. When she was thirteen, she fell headfirst into the snow in Alaska.

And now in Las Vegas? She couldn't avoid thinking about the possibilities.

Caught drunk by her parents, losing to a game of poker, kidnapped for prostitution...the list was endless.

"We're leaving tomorrow."Matthew Morgan's voice interrupted her thoughts."I suggest you start packing."

Cammie had no choice but to follow."I'll be upstairs." She carried her plate of pancakes to her room, and started attacking her closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my longest chapter, I know, but I'm so sorry, some nutcase changed my password. <strong>

**Also, exams are coming, but after that, I will make an effort to update. Sorry again, R&R, please?**

**R&R? Thanks.  
><strong>


	7. Bellagio Towers

**I know I suck at updating, but I'm really busy because we're moving to Australia on September, and I'm dealing with the consequences that come with it right now. Sorry!**

~Las Vegas, NV, United States~

~Suite 34~

Cammie was sitting on the couch, staring down at the sparkling city of vegas, already in her outfit and make-up for the opening banquet.

She wasn't surprised when a limo escorted them from their private plane and headed to the Bellagio. Much even less surprised when she found their suite to be equipped with a wet bar with refrigerator, a separate master bedroom with climate control where her parents were staying right now. A large and open living/dining area, There was also a powder room, The bathroom had a whirlpool tub and separate shower, with deluxe spa products, robes, and slippers waiting to be used, and separate illuminated makeup/shaving mirrors.

The Bellagio Tower Suites are separated from the rest of the Bellagio hotel and resort by exclusive elevator access to the suites on floors twenty-nine to thirty-six - by key only. Guess Kirk Kerkorian didn't want to put the whole Bellagio on a week-long lockdown for a stupid family reunion.

Ricky was staying in the room next to hers, but apparently, he couldn't get enough f the 24-hour butler service since a quick black-and-white penguin of a waiter passed outside by five-minute intervals to bring Doritos, soda, and other knickknacks to a self-satisfied Ricko in front of the 50-inch plasma and home theater entertainment system with Surround Sound.

Cammie had shook her head at her brother's spoiled manners, and turned to the fire behind her. At first she thought it was a weak attempt of reminding her of home, but thatwasn't the case so far.

A glance at the platinum clock told her the Opening Banquet was five minutes away. Wonder what the girls were doing at home. Liz was probably buried in books. Bex would be flirting/beating up the new karate instructor (they always get someone hot), and Macey would be busy playing the cinderebel thing, to annoy her dad. After school, of course. Unless they ditched.

Three minutes. Cammie checked her reflection for the last time, put on her shoes, and walked out the door.


	8. The Problem

**Wrote this chapter all the while listening to Tanner Patrick-I just _love _that guy. GREEN EYES! *CRASH* Shit.  
><strong>

**Anyway.**

**This chapter is extra long because I owe you people, so R&R, 'kay?**

**Thanks to xXxGGirlxXx for reviewing Chap 7!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Tower Ballroom, Bellagio~<p>

~ Cammie POV ~

Wrapped in my violet silk-chiffon dress, I sipped my wine and surveyed the room.

The stage made of thoroughly polished macassar ebony, where a black piano sat between two open wrought iron gates twined with dark red rose vines against burgundy curtains, rose gracefully from the heartwood floor. A ceramic vase filled with artfully arranged perfect red equadorian roses and yellow calla lilies sat on hundreds of velvet-covered tables each surrounded with four delicate gold chairs with comfy seats.

I grinned to myself. Now if only I could find someone to talk to, this would be an okay night

A petite, red-headed girl was coming my way. "Hey, Cammie, is that you?"

I felt a smile tugging at my lips. "It's me, Sofie. You look great!" She _did _look great, her green maxi print dress contrasting nicely with her hair. I lowered my voice."Do you mind sitting with me? I'm a bit bored here."

Sophia 'Sophie' O'Brien was one of my relatives my age that I could stand. She's part Irish, what with the green eyes and red hair. Though she lives in England, she has a light Irish accent that refuses to leave.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do." Sofie rolled her eyes."So cousin, what have you been up to these days? Still on with that Josh fellow? He looks really hot on his Facebook page by the way. Those eyes-"

"We broke up weeks ago. I made-out with him two days ago, though, 'cuz one of his slut followers was irritating me." I tried to keep my voice nonchalant.

Sophie tsk-ed."Did anyone see you?"

"I think so, but either they were embarrassed or mad because they slammed the door after them."

Sophie laughed."Your life is _so _much more interesting than mine. All I get are the same bunch of gorgeous boys begging for dates twenty-four-seven. You get irritating competition, hot exes, and sudden desires to kiss aforementioned hot exes."

I rolled my eyes."And you don't?"

"Not as often as you do."She grinned."So, why _did _you break up with him?"_  
><em>

My stomach twisted. I stood up abruptly. "I'm gonna need some alcohol before I tell you that." I left her and went to the banquet table, and refilled my glass. I sipped the stuff slowly, taking my time. When I felt drunk enough, I tried to find my way back to her, but I stumbled after the first two steps.

Somebody caught me."Hey, are you okay?"

I didn't bother to hide that I was studying him. He was what you'd call hot, with dark green eyes, messy brown hair, perfect tan, killer lips that curved into a mischievous crooked smile. I could make out the well-toned body under the tux.

"Excuse me." I tried to pull away.

He let me go, but he was still staring at me."Have I seen you before?"

I stared at him. "Maybe, if you've been to the other family reunions."

"In fact, I haven't but your face seems familiar."

Why is he being so stupid?"If you haven't been to a family reunion before, then why did you think my face looks familiar?"

He smirked."That's my secret to keep."

I glared at him. I had not time for this guessing shit."Why am I even talking to you?"

He smirked."Because I'm hot?"

I saw Sofie sitting four tables away and left the arrogant little twit still smirking his stupid smirk at my retreating back.

"Hello again."Sofie studied me."You looked pissed. And you forgot to bring me a glass."

When I didn't answer, she asked."What happened?"

"Some asshole says he's seen me before when he hasn't been to any of the other freaking reunions because I haven't seen him in all of my life."

"Uh, what?"

I raised my eyes. "There's the asshole right now, ask him yourself."

Green Eyes tapped Sofie's shoulder. "Mind if I join you?"

Sofie rolled her eyes. "Don't you pull that gentleman crap on me Zach. We both know you're the complete opposite. It never works."

"No shit."I growled under my breath.

'Zach' smirked at her."It wasn't for you Sof. It's for the pretty blonde you were talking to."

The haze from the alcohol was fading now. Shit, I'm suing whoever made the freaking wine."So you're name's Zach, huh? That's funny. If I were your mother, I wouldn't bother to name you, I'd throw you out with the trash ay-sap. And, yes I'm pretty, and a blonde, but my name is Cammie. And you may not join us, you'll just make the damn hangover worse."

He sat down anyway. I glared at him, then turned to Sofie. "You know each other?"

"Yep. She's my brother's girlfriend." Zach answered for her. He turned to me."Y'know, I think I know why you seem familiar. Mustv'e seen your picture in Sof's Notebook...oh, shit."

Sophie glared at him."So _you _were the one that stole it?"She screeched.

"No! _Grant _took it, he _said_ you gave it to him, how was I supposed it was stolen?"

"Shut up, both of you. You can have the screaming match later."I raised my eyes at Sofie. She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend.

Sofie flushed."It wasn't a big deal,"She lied.

Zach laughed at Sofie's discomfort."Right. It's no big deal that the untouchable Sophie O'Brien actually stayed with a guy for more than a month. Of course," Zach added, smirking,"such blemish has never tarnished my record."

"Just wait until you find the right girl." Sophie warned him,"I bet any hopes of keeping your record would be gone like magic."

"The right girl."Zach snorted."What's that, a disease?"

"Sofie how could this moron even _have _a record if he talks like this every time?"I asked Sofie, smirking.

"You know, _you _probably have the disease, the way I talk make girls swoon every time. And that's _my _smirk."

Sophie rolled her eyes. Then she glared at me. No, someone behind me."Grant's here."

"Hey Sof, Zach." I turned my head. Grant looked like a lot like a buffer, taller, and blonde Zach. He ruffled Sofie's hair playfully, immune to her glare. He turned his eye to me.

"I'm Cammie. Her cousin."I introduced myself before Zach could say something.

"You both look kinda pissed,"Grant observed."You wouldn't have something to do with that, would you?"He asked his brother.

"Nope. Not a bit."Zach smirked.

"I'm getting some food."The daggers Sofie were shooting at Grant looked deadly.

Zach noticed it too."Wait for me!"

I gave him the death glare, daring him to follow me. He just smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist, dragging me to one of the balcony doors.

People were staring. I tried to push his arm away, he just tightened his grip. "When we get out of here, I am _so_ going to kill you."I hissed at him.

He laughed, and I saw my mother looking at me."Counting on it."

Son of a -

He shut the balcony doors behind us, and finally let go of me. I opened my mouth to make a scathing remark, but he pinned both of my arms behind my back and pressed me against the wall. A woodsy scent filled my nose.

We glared at each other, violet meeting green."What's your problem?"I hissed at him.

"I was supposed to ask that first."

"Fine. You want to know my problem?"I tried to free my hands."_You. You _are my problem Zach, you and your goddamn smirk, your freaking attitude, and _everything. _God, even your _ presence _irritates me. Care to tell me why you like irritating me so much?"

He grinned and let me go."I don't know. Probably because you fight back. I like a lot of fire in my girls."

I rubbed my sore wrists. "Well, you're not gonna get this girl. You're much of an obnoxious moron to be my type."

Zach leaned on the railing."You don't even know me that well."

"I think I've known enough about you in the last twenty minutes or so."

"Well, I don't know much about you except you're Sofie's hot cousin, and hates me."He smirked."But that could change."

I rolled my eyes."Keep dreaming."I peeked out at our table. Sofie was still grilling Grant.

Zach whistled."Looks like we're gonna be here for a while. Do you think we should have a truce? Y'know, to keep from killing each other?"

I nodded."Truce. But when they're done fighting,"I looked him in the eye,"it's our turn."

"Excellent. Is there a chance I can ask you to dinner?"

"Nope."

"Lunch?"

"Okay, I know we have a truce but if you keep doing that, I'm gonna have to kill you."

He yawned."Try it."

I leaned on the glass door, closing the drapes."Truce remember? And if I'm going to kill you, I'd prefer a more dramatic set."

"What could be more dramatic than this?"He laughed softly."Girl Murders Innocent Guy On Balcony. Tragic."

"Well how about-"

Someone opened the door, probably thinking it was empty. I almost fell flat on my face, but Zach caught me. Again.

"Hey, watch it!"I growled.

"Sorry!"The moron went to find another door to open.

Zach looked amused."Why do I always have to keep you from falling?"

"Shut up."

Green eyes laughed at me. My stomach churned, and red crept to my cheeks.

He helped me stand up. I wobbled on my heels. Frustrated and humiliated, I took them off, almost threw them out, but I decided not to.

I sat on the balcony. The sky was clear tonight. I searched for constellations to keep my mind off things like Zach, and falling, and his smirk and downright annoying attitude...

Warm arms wrapped my waist."So you're going to ignore me now?"

"It's either that, or your unfortunate death. You choose. And get your hands off me."

Instead, he turned me around to face him. I glared. I'm getting so sick of this."What now?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry okay? I'll try to be less annoying from now on."There was no smirk on his face, but I probably imagined that.

I snorted."In my dreams."

"Is that how you usually accept apologies?"

"It is with you."

Now he smirked."So I'm forgiven?"

"Only because we have a truce."I grinned, unable to help it.

He grinned back."You're so much better without alcohol in you. Why did you drink that much wine anyway?"

Something clogged my throat."None of your business."

"I feel like whatever upsets you is my business."He raised an eyebrow."So?"

"I'm not upset."I said quickly."When did you become so protective anyway? A few minutes ago, you were annoying the hell outta me."

"Nothing else to get worried about, I suppose."

"I'm not sure I could trust you with my issues, Zach."

"I have plenty of time to earn your trust, so hold on to that, I guess."He smirked."I'd get it out of you pretty soon, I figure."

"That's gonna take more than a century for you. So if you want my trust, you better start now."

"Oh sure. No problem, Princess."He leaned towards me, and I knew what he intended to do. I would've fought my way out if only I wasn't so paralyzed.

"Just so you know Cammie,"he whispered,"I'm going to kiss you right now."

No matter. I've kissed many boys before. I stared him in the eyes."So kiss me. But don't you_ dare _fall in love with me." I reached up to kiss him.

Then the door burst open. I was thinking how lucky It was I wasn't leaning on it again when Sofie's voice reached me."There you are! Glad to see both of you alive, and if you don't want those shoes cousin, you could give them to me."

I'm sure my cheeks were red. I put my heels on again. She and Grant were looking _very_ amused. I was tempted to throw something at them. Grant had his arms wrapped around Sofie, so they probably settled the Stolen Notebook issue, thank God.

Then a familiar face appeared beside them, wearing a very serious expression on her face. _Oh shit._

__"Hi mom."I said as casually as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>There!<br>**

**Hope you liked that... No, wait, I _know _you liked that...but forgive me if there are grammar mistakes, if any. The background music is _very _distracting.**

**R&R!  
><strong>


End file.
